Pietro Allen (Earth-96446)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-96446 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Impulse and Quicksilver were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Mark Waid; Gerard Jones; Howard Porter | First = JLX #1 | Last = JLX Unleashed #1 | HistoryText = | Powers = *'Speed Force:' By being a conduit of the Speed Force: Pietro has these powers: *'Accelerated Healing:' Pietro can recover from injuries faster than a human could. *'Decelerated Aging:' Pietro's aging has slowed due to the Speed Force. *'Energy Construct Creation:' Mercury can use the Speed Force's energy to create energy constructs, though he rarely does so, as it takes much concentration. *'Flight:' Mercury can rotate his arms at superhuman speed, allowing him to fly in helicopter fashion. *'Superhuman Speed:' Mercury can run at superhuman speeds, able to attain light speed with some concentration. *'Enhanced Senses:' Pietro's senses are enhanced so that he can see things while moving that he might miss otherwise. *'Infinite Mass Punch:'An ability that allows him to put all of his mass into his fist while running, allowing him sufficient strength to knock out such people as the Super-Soldier. *'Intangibility:' Pietro can vibrate his atoms so fast that he passes through solid objects. *'Self-Sustenance:' Mercury can survive on nothing but the Speed Force's energy. *'"Speed Stealing:"' Mercury can absorb the momentum from moving objects into his body, allowing him to make them slow or stop as he sees fit. He can even turn people into living statues with this ability. *'Accelerated Brain Activity:' Pietro's brain activity is significantly faster than normal people, allowing him to solve complex problems in seconds or minutes. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Mercury's muscles do not build up fatigue poisons, allowing him to run indefinitely. *'Vortex Creation:' By running in circles, or spinning his arms, Mercury can create wind vortexes, or tornadoes. *'"Sharing the Force:"' Pietro can temporarily empower others with the Speed Force. *'Terrigenesis:' Pietro can give others non-speed related superhuman powers, though this tends to be a shaky process. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mercury has sufficiently greater durability than humans. *'Explosion Generation:' The things Mercury runs through while intangible generally explode, but he can also vibrate the molecules of most everything he sees, causing it to explode. *'Time Travel:' Mercury can vibrate his molecules so fast that he actually runs up to a week into the future. *'Temporal Duplicates:' Pietro can use his aforementioned time travel ability to bring duplicates of himself to the present. | Abilities = *''Hand-to-hand Training:'' Mercury was taught by Super-Soldier himself how to fight, and thus has some of the best hand-to-hand combat knowledge there is. *''Telepathic Assault Protection:'' Mercury's fast-changing brainwaves make it difficult for telepaths to read his mind or attack it. | Strength = over 1 ton | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Intangibility Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Interdimensional Travelers